Destiny
by dean rose
Summary: Memang benar aku telah salah perhitungan. Kekuasaanku tak bisa melampaui Sang Maha Berkuasa. Namun, setidaknya, aku telah menepati janji, bukan?


Aku adalah penguasa.

Hei, jangan protes kalau kubilang begitu.

Aku memang penguasa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya penguasa pertunjukkan. Aku senang sekali membuat sketsa cerita, yang lakon-lakonnya kupilih sendiri. Aku senang mempertemukan mereka di atas panggung buatanku―kehidupan. Kemudian aku akan mulai menulis plot yang kuberlakukan (baca : kupaksa berlaku) bagi mereka. Sekalipun mereka tak mau, toh selama ini tak ada yang sanggup melawanku. Bukankah nasib para pelaku sebuah drama bergantung di tangan penulis naskah?

Dan akulah penulis naskah itu.

Mereka yang telah kupilih adalah perwujudan imajinasiku, boneka yang akan selalu kukendalikan. Peranku hanya sebagai saksi, sebagai pengamat di luar alur. Kendati semua yang terjadi merupakan rekayasaku, aku tetap berdiri di belakang layar. Sebab itulah, keberadaan sejatiku adalah untuk memeluk sebuah cerita sebagai panggung karyaku selanjutnya.

Kalian penasaran siapa aku?

Biar 'aku' sendiri yang akan memberi bukti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

**.**

**.**

**"Destiny"**

―_ketika waktu menjadikanmu boneka yang selalu menatap bulan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin.

Kutatap lazuardi gulita cerah berhias arsiran awan. Sang Dewi tampak jelita dengan sinarnya yang berwarna keperakan. Aku tersenyum kecil. Tak peduli berapa kali pun kegiatan ini kulakukan, menatap purnama selalu menjadi hal terindah sepanjang eksistensiku. Setidaknya, inilah caraku mengagumi rembulan.

Tak jauh dari tempatku berada, seorang perempuan tengah melakukan kegiatan yang sama denganku. Hanya saja, arti tatapan kami berbeda total.

Ah, biar kuperkenalkan dulu. Dia adalah Mikan Sakura, 18 tahun. Cantik, 'menarik', dan mampu membuat banyak pihak saling membunuh hanya untuk mendapatkannya.

_Well_, jangan bilang aku berlebihan. Memang begitu kenyataan yang ada. Sudah kubilang bahwa aku adalah saksi, bukan? Dan sebagai saksi, aku mengetahui segalanya. Hanya saja, suaraku tak pernah mampu menjangkau kalian―para manusia.

Kembali kepermasalahan utama. Kulirik sejenak sosok yang masih menyandarkan kepala pada jeruji penjara.

Duh, jangan tersentak. Kalian tidak salah dengar. Aku memang menyebutkan kata 'penjara'. Dan kalian juga tidak salah lihat. Metal belenggu di kedua tangan gadis itu adalah rantai. Karena Si Cantik kini berstatus sebagai tahanan.

Jangan tanya mengapa. Aku punya pemikiran tersendiri yang sedang kubangun dibenakku. Sebaliknya, ada yang ingin kudiskusikan dengan kalian.

Hei, adakah yang bisa mengartikan sorot mata sendu gadis itu selain aku? Tentang bagaimana _hazzel_-nya mengumbar tatapan pada Sang Purnama di atas sana. Seakan sadar bahwa dia terus diperhatikan, dijaga, diawasi.

Adakah yang bisa merasakan perbedaan dalam tatapan itu? Tentang enyahnya kekaguman, tak seperti dulu. Tak ada keceriaan seperti ketika dunianya masih penuh warna. Tatapan itu seolah memancarkan sinar _emergency_, berharap Sang Dewi Malam dapat menerjemahkannya. Membaca permohonannya.

Malang nian kau, Mikan Sakura.

Seandainya bulan bisa melakukan sesuatu_―_tak hanya menatapmu dari kejauhan dengan sinar temaram, tampak mengiba atas tarian takdir pada kanvas kehidupanmu.

Andai saja dia bisa memberimu sepasang sayap untuk melarikan diri_―_menjauh dari tempat ini, melepaskanmu dari dunia ini, dari jerat-jerat yang mengikat seluruh kebebasanmu, mencengkeram kuat seluruh pergerakanmu hingga yang terkecil.

Kalau saja dia mampu memerdekakanmu atas penguasaan mutlak terhadap dirimu sejak terdampar di sini, sejak mereka mengambil alih seluruh kemampuanmu untuk bertahan, mengubah kehangatan di matamu menjadi kekosongan.

Ah, mungkin saja ada yang peduli jika kau mengatakan sebuah kebenaran. Bahwa semua itu terjadi sejak kau menjadi perebutan para budak kekuasaan. Sejak seorang Sakura Mikan berujung menjadi objek buruan, terombang-ambing layaknya perahu kertas di atas ombak ganas samudera-samudera yang tengah berseteru_._

Tapi, maaf, kisahmu tak dapat berubah dengan sepatah kata.

_Seandainya…_

Aku tak menghendaki hal itu. Karena aku akan menulis nama lain dalam karyaku ini, sebagai pendampingmu.

"Bawa dia padaku."

"Baik, Yang Mulia!"

Derap langkah keras menyita seluruh perhatianku ketika aku masih setia menemani Sang Tawanan. Dingin lantai penjara tak membuatnya bergeming sedikitpun. Dalam hati aku tersenyum. Targetku kali ini benar-benar kuat. Sekalipun telah kugoreskan beribu nestapa pada dirinya, dia terus bersikukuh untuk bertahan.

Kudengar derak karat besi mendecit ketika pintu sel terbuka. Disusul kemudian suara tegas seorang pria.

"Sakura Mikan, ikut kami!"

Kucermati dua pendatang berpakaian perang yang muncul di pintu penjara. Ah, aku tahu. _Scene_ ini sudah kusaksikan berkali-kali, terhitung sejak pertama kali kau berpindah tangan dan dimonopoli oleh mereka yang memburumu_―_dengan sekarang berarti sudah yang ketiga. Tak perlu lagi kau pertanyakan seberapa banyak air mata kau teteskan demi memohon pembebasan, aku telah menyaksikannya sendiri.

Dan reaksimu akan selalu sama. Benarkan, Mikan?

Kau tak akan menunjukkan perlawanan, tidak juga persetujuan. Kau akan tetap menatap ke langit, mengabaikan siapapun yang datang memberimu perintah―termasuk aku. Tak jauh berbeda dengan saat ini. Hingga akhirnya, akibat yang kau terima pun sama.

Lihat, kataku? Mereka―dua orang penjaga itu―akhirnya memaksamu berdiri. Dan dengan tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa kau adalah perempuan, mereka menyeretmu keluar dari sel.

Sekali lagi, aku terkagum. Kau masih tak memberikan reaksi. Ah, mungkin saja, jeritan dan tangisan telah kau hapus dari kamus kegiatanmu.

Bukan begitu?

Ruangan tempatku berpijak sungguh merupakan _opposite_ dari yang tertangkap retinaku beberapa saat lalu.

Sebuah istana.

Yah, meskipun bukan istana kemilau berhias ukiran indah. Namun, lukisan yang terekam di daun pintu geser itu juga bukanlah sembarang lukisan. Aku tahu, itu seni yang bernilai. Kehalusan corak serta warna mencerminkan betapa lihatnya Sang Pelukis menarikan kuas.

Seperti aku yang begitu pandai menentukan kemana arah cerita ini berlanjut. Hei, tak ada salahnya aku menyombongkan diri, kan?

Sakura Mikan berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan berornamen klasik ini. Dia tidak sendirian. Ada pihak lain yang menemaninya (selain aku tentu saja). Biar kuperkenalkan lebih dulu.

Mari kita palingkan mata padanya, pada Natsume Hyuuga, 19 tahun. Pemuda tampan dan pendiam, dengan tatapan tajam serta seringai yang terkesan meremehkan. Putra Mahkota Hyuuga yang telah mengakhiri ratusan nyawa (baca : pemberontak, dalam kamusnya). Berani sumpah, aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padanya kalau saja aku bukanlah dalang dibalik semua ini.

_Well_, jangan marah padaku, para hawa. Natsume yang memikat kalian telah kutetapkan sebagai tokoh antagonis, kali ini.

"Jadi, kaulah Mikan Sakura, Si Peramal."

Suara _baritone_ bernada datar Si Iris _Crimson_ mengudara. Pandangan matanya tak henti mengintimidasi.

"Lumayan."

Aku tersenyum kecil―menikmati. Satu kata penunjuk ketertarikan itu semakin membangkitkan minatku.

Kulihat Natsume mulai mendekati tokoh protagonis kita, Mikan. Dia tampak mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia adalah Penguasa dan gadis dihadapannya adalah tawanan. Dia jelas tak mempermasalahkan kimono putih lusuh bercorak bunga sakura menempel pada tubuhnya, ketika dia menarik pemakai kimono itu lebih dekat.

Inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan mendedikasikan hidupmu untukku, Mikan."

_Kami-sama_, suaranya begitu _sensual_. Merdu dan menghanyutkan. Tak salah aku memilihnya untuk menjadi bagian dari mahakaryaku.

"Hatimu, jiwamu, ragamu… bahkan tubuhmu…"

Hei, kalian yang dibawah umur! Cepat palingkan wajah kalian. Jangan sampai kalian melihat bagaimana Natsume menundukkan Mikan dengan pesonanya. Menelusuri garis wajah cantik itu dengan jemari-jemari maskulin miliknya. Membelenggu kesadaran Sang Tahanan dengan bisikkan dari balik helaian coklat panjangnya. Terkesan mengagumi, padahal dia sedang menghipnotis melalui sentuhannya yang kelak akan dipakai sebagai pengendali.

_Penakhlukkan._

Licik sekali. Tapi aku tetap suka. Kau benar-benar _increadible_, Natsume.

"Kau dengar, Wahai Kunci Kemenangan-ku?"

Hening. Aku terpaku menatap betapa sempurnanya drama yang sedang kusaksikan. Natsume masih aktif, sedangkan Mikan tampak pasif―aku tahu dia tak suka. Kini wajah mereka berhadapan, dibentangkan jarak yang tak lebih dari satu helaan napas. Jantungku seperti berhenti saat aku menyadari apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Mulai detik ini, kau milikku!"

Ah, klaim sudah dijatuhkan.

Segera kualihkan pandanganku. Kutatap sebentuk purnama yang tengah menggantung sunyi di langit malam. Aku tak peduli lagi apa yang kemudian berlangsung dalam ruangan di balik pintu berhias lukisan teratai _pink_ itu.

Sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang bagi mereka―Natsume Hyuuga dan Mikan Sakura.

Inilah langkah pertamaku, sekaligus jembatan menuju babak selanjutnya―

―pertemuan dan pengakuan.

Tanpa ragu kutegaskan sekali lagi, akulah penguasa.

Betapa mudahnya hidup manusia kuputar-balikkan. Takdir adalah _partner_ terdahsyatku. Kami bekerjasama untuk membangun teater baru yang akan kugunakan untuk menampilkan ceritaku.

Perlu bukti? Coba lihat apa yang terjadi di balik tembok Hyuuga.

Sudah kukatakan bahwa Mikan Sakura adalah gadis yang 'menarik', bukan?

Ya, dia memang 'menarik'. Tak hanya parasnya, tetapi juga kemampuannya. Ah, luputkah aku hingga tak menyebutkan alasan ia menjadi target buruan?

Mikan Sakura memiliki _sixth sense_. Dia mampu memprediksi masa depan. Banyak para penguasa percaya bahwa dengan memilikinya, maka mereka akan selalu berada di puncak kemenangan. Itulah latar belakang mengapa Mikan tak lagi bebas. Sejak kemampuannya menjadi rahasia umum, ia tak pernah lagi menetap di satu tempat lebih dari beberapa bulan.

Diburu, tertangkap, ditahan, menjadi rebutan, lalu kembali diburu. Selalu begitu selama sewindu terakhir. Tiga kali berpindah tangan. Dari kerajaan Andou, diambil alih oleh kerajaan Hijiri, hingga akhirnya terjebak dalam jerat Hyuuga.

Dan ini yang terparah.

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saja. Mikan begitu kukuh mempertahankan diri terhadap Tsubasa dan Yoichi sebagai penguasa Andou dan Hijiri. Ia tak sedikitpun menyerah. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia mencoba melarikan diri, hingga berujung dengan penyiksaan lantaran tertangkap kembali.

Tapi rupanya, kali ini ia dikalahkan oleh Natsume.

Tokoh protagonisku telah kehilangan hasrat untuk memberi perlawanan. Setelah menang dalam lima pertempuran, setelah berhasil membantu memperluas wilayah Hyuuga, setelah Sang Penguasa mulai menunjukkan sikap kondusif dengan menghujani perhatian―dia yang semula sadar tengah dikendalikan, kini telah sepenuhnya merelakan diri untuk dimanfaatkan.

Lihat saja _scene_ yang sedang dilakoni mereka, dibalik tirai emas pelindung peraduan Sang Putra Mahkota.

"Katakan apa yang kau lihat, Mikan?"

"Api… di sebelah barat…"

Hei, bolehkah aku bertanya?

"Hmm, rupanya mereka yang melakukan pembakaran di perbatasan barat Hyuuga." Sementara bergumam sendiri, tangan maskulin itu tak pernah berhenti bekerja. Memanja dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ada. "Lalu, apa lagi?"

"Gelap… tenggara penuh asap… kuda-kuda menghilang…"

"Dugaanku tepat. Merekalah yang telah menghabisi mata-mata utusanku."

Adakah penguasa, yang begitu mengagumi tahanannya hingga memberikan ribuan kemesraan?

"Na-Natsume-_sama_… aku…"

"Hn? Ada apa?"

Adakah seorang penguasa, yang rela 'mencicipi' sepasang bibir merona tahanannya penuh minat?

"A-apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja 'berterima kasih' padamu, Nona Peramalku."

Adakah seorang penguasa, yang tak peduli peraduannya porak-poranda lantaran aktivitas 'kecil' mereka?

"Ta-tapi… aku hanya…"

"Cukup, Mikan! Kau bukan lagi tahananku."

Adakah―eh? Tunggu dulu? Dia bilang apa? Hyuuga Natsume bilang apa?

"Apa maksud, Tuan?" Tak jauh beda dengan pertanyaan yang hendak kulontarkan. Iris bagaikan hamparan padang gandum itu kini dipenuhi rasa heran.

Oh, oke, sepertinya aku harus sabar. Meskipun bukti-bukti yang ada mengarah jelas pada prediksiku. Tapi aku tetap harus diam dan menunggu. Aku kan sedang menonton pertunjukkan.

"Jangan katakan kau tak mengerti, Mikan Sakura!" Si Pemuda _Raven_ mendorong tubuhnya ke atas, hingga ia mampu meladeni tatapan _hazzel_ dengan binar _crimson_-nya.

"Kau pikir, kenapa aku terus mempertahankanmu di sini, _bersamaku_?"

Penekanan pada kata terakhir membuatku teringat sesuatu. Minggu lalu, utusan kerajaan Hyuuga datang untuk memindahkan Sang Kunci Kemenangan ke istana utama. Tapi, saat itu, Natsume menolaknya dengan tegas.

"Kau pikir, kenapa selama ini aku melindungimu dari jamahan para penjaga di penjara sana?"

Ah, benar juga. Natsume melarang keras Mikan disentuh oleh siapapun. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan memotong tangan bahkan menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada seorang prajurit penjaga yang berbuat tak senonoh pada Mikan.

"Dan kau pikir, kenapa aku sampai harus repot-repot memberi semua kelayakan, jika kau hanyalah seorang tahanan?"

Lagi-lagi benar. Setelah sebulan lamanya menghuni sel bawah tanah, Mikan akhirnya dipindahkan. Dia diberi kimono indah, seorang pelayan pribadi, juga ditempatkan di ruangan layak huni, persis di sebelah kamar Natsume.

"Tidak tampakkah semua itu di matamu, Mikan?"

Ah, rasanya aku bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan ini.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa aku... mencintaimu?"

Ibarat menang undian, rasanya aku ingin melonjak seketika. Apalagi saat kulihat sepasang _hazzel_ itu berkaca-kaca menahan haru. Ekspresi di wajah yang kini merona merah pun menambah keyakinanku.

"Natsume-_sama_… Benarkah… itu?"

Entah sejak kapan _katana_ berkilat telah berada dalam genggaman Si Surai _Brunette_. Bersama dengan suara tegas yang begitu meyakinkan, aku merayakan kesuksesan keduaku.

"Penggal aku sekarang, jika itu bisa membuatmu percaya."

Serta merta, sepasang lengan putih mulus mengalungi sekeliling leher Putra Mahkota, disusul oleh isak haru yang membuatku begitu puas_―_

"_Arigatou_, Natsume-_sama_… _Hontou ni… Arigatou… Aishiteru…_"

―dan bangga.

"Hn. _Aishiteru yo_, Mikan…"

Ternyata, aku hanya membutuhkan tiga bulan, untuk membuat mereka jatuh cinta.

Musim semi bertabur bunga telah berlalu. Kelopak demi kelopak mulai berguguran dihempas angin. Inilah saatnya aku mengakhiri apa yang telah kumulai. Sejujurnya, aku ingin melayangkan komplain pada _partner_-ku lantaran kami tak berujung pada kata sepakat mengenai bagaimana cerita ini harus berakhir. Kami tak sepaham. Dia membawa langsung skenario tulisan _Kami-sama_, yang tentu bertentangan dengan ideku.

Ah, sungguh sulit.

Terlebih ketika aku terus disuguhi manisnya cinta kedua pemeran utama dalam drama ini. Mereka tampak begitu bahagia. Menggapai kemenangan demi kemenangan. Merajut harapan serta mimpi indah tentang masa depan. Memupuk angan tentang kehadiran seorang replika mereka yang kini baru berupa janin berusia dua bulan. Mereka tahu, belum tentu hubungan mereka akan direstui Raja dan Ratu. Namun tak ada yang peduli.

.

.

"_Nee_, Natsume-_kun_…"

"Hn?"

"Ketika anak kita lahir nanti, kau mau perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Apa saja, tak ada bedanya."

"Eh? Sungguh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Karena jika perempuan, dia akan secantik dan seberisik dirimu. Tapi jika laki-laki, dia pasti setampan dan setenang aku."

"Huuuh, kau ini…"

.

.

Tak peduli.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsume-_kun_. Kaulah duniaku, kau telah membebaskanku dari keterpurukan. Aku… sangat-sangat mencintaimu…"

"Hn. Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Mikan… Dan aku tak lagi memikirkan kemenangan. Selama aku bersamamu, selama itulah aku akan menjadi pemenang."

.

.

Begitupun denganku.

.

.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, kan? Tak terpisahkan sampai mati, kan?"

"Hn, benar."

"Selamanya… seperti bulan dan langit malam? Kita akan selalu bersama..."

"Hn."

Aku penguasa. Akulah penulis naskah dalam drama ini. Aku yang menetapkan mereka sebagai bonekaku. Sudah sepatutnya Hyuuga Natsume dan Sakura Mikan menuruti kehendakku, sekalipun mereka tak mau.

Ah, aku begitu _desperate_. Aku bermaksud menikmati pertunjukkan ini sedikit lebih lama dari tanggal usainya. Tapi―sial―puluhan ide _brilliant_ justru berlomba untuk bermunculan.

Seolah menawarkan diri sebagai _background_ penutup karyaku.

.

.

"Lapor, Yang Mulia! Imai dan Nogi telah bersekutu dengan Serio untuk merebut Sakura-_sama_. Mereka telah melakukan pergerakan. Batas tenggara telah dilewati."

"Tingkatkan pertahanan di sebelah timur. Perketat pengawasan pada benteng utara. Kita harus bisa menahan laju mereka sebelum pasukan bantuan datang. Tambah barisan penjaga di kamar Mikan. Lakukan pengawasan 24 jam selama aku tidak ada."

"Baik!"

.

.

Ide yang menjadi akhir dari panggung buatanku.

.

.

"Segera kirim pasukan yang ada untuk mempertahankan jembatan penghubung di barat daya. Itu satu-satunya akses kita menuju istana utama."

"Laksanakan!"

.

.

Ide yang harus kurealisasikan

.

.

"NATSUME-_SAMAAA_!"

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Cepat cari Mikan! Cepat! Rebut dia dari Persona!"

"Tapi, Yang Mulia… Luka Anda…"

"MIKAAAAN!"

"Yang Mulia…"

"SIAL! KEMBALIKAN MIKAN! MIKAAAAN!"

.

.

.

Karena kuasaku tak mampu menandingi Sang Maha Berkuasa.

Radiasi panas menyilaukan pandangan. Kusipitkan mata dari kobaran api yang tengah berpesta-pora. Untuk pertama kalinya kurasa sinar rembulan bukan lagi perak, melainkan _orange_ menyala.

Aku berdiri di antara sisa reruntuhan anak kerajaan Hyuuga yang mulai berkembang. Aku berdiri di samping sosok tubuh penuh darah dan debu yang tak lagi bernyawa. Semakin aku berjalan, semakin aku menemukan banyak sosok yang sama. Berserakan, tak ubahnya seperti helaian daun di musim gugur.

Aku menghela napas. Sekali lagi kutatap Sang Dewi yang masih menyaksikanku dalam kebisuan.

Akhirnya, drama buatanku berakhir juga. Meskipun tak bisa berakhir cerah seperti purnama yang selalu kutatap kala aku bosan.

Aku tak lagi memegang kendali atas nama-nama yang telah kujadikan boneka penggerak drama ini. Kematian telah membebaskan mereka dariku―dari waktu.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku tak rela segalanya berakhir seperti ini. Mungkin aku harus berdialog lagi dengan _partner_ku―takdir. Mungkin saja aku dan dia bisa mengubah sedikit kehendak Sang Maha Berkuasa, _Kami-sama_.

Oleh karena itu, di depan sesosok tubuh kaku bersurai _raven_, yang menyembunyikan sepasang iris _crimson_ di balik kelopak mata tertutup ini, aku bersumpah.

Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mempertemukan kalian kembali, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih lantaran telah menjadi pemeran utama dalam panggungku kali ini.

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam _Alice Academy _dan menjemput Hotaru!"

.

.

Aku adalah penguasa. Tak bosan-bosannya aku mengatakan kalimat itu. Dan skenario lain yang tengah kusaksikan membuatku semakin menyadari eksistensiku.

Aku adalah waktu. Aku membangun cerita bagi seluruh kehidupan di muka bumi. Baik untuk masa lalu, sekarang ataupun masa yang akan datang. Dan sebagai pengendali, aku menganggap setiap pihak yang terlibat sebagai bonekaku.

Kalau saja aku bisa mengadu, aku pasti sudah mencari pihak yang mau bersabar menampung semua ocehanku. Tentang betapa bodohnya aku. Tentang betapa kenyataan yang ada menyimpang jauh dari semua rencanaku. Rasanya menyesal pun tak ada guna.

Benar, sudah tak ada untungnya.

Kini aku tak bisa lagi menjadi 'penguasa' seperti dulu. Aku harus mengakui bahwa hakku hanyalah sebagai penonton, berada di luar panggung pertunjukkan. Maka dari itu, saat ini aku akan berusaha _fair_ dengan mengakui kuasa yang berada jauh di atas kuasaku. Hanya menatap sungguh-sungguh atas hasil karyaku dengan bertopang dagu, memejamkan mata , sambil mengingat-ngingat nama mereka.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Jadi, namamu Mikan Sakura?"

Ah, satu nama sudah disebut oleh Si Lelaki _Feromon_ berambut pirang. Nama yang satunya lagi, aku sudah bisa menebak siapa.

"Biar kuperkenalkan, siswa termuda tetapi paling berbakat dari semuanya. Pengendali _Alice_ Api―"

Pasti, tak salah lagi. Pasti nama itu yang disebut. Aku yakin.

"―Natsume Hyuuga."

Nah, aku benar, kan?

"Selamat datang di _Alice Academy_..."

Senyumku bertambah lebar, sampai aku merasa wajahku sakit. Tentu saja tak ada yang melihat. Tidak juga mereka bertiga yang kini berhadapan dengan tatapan penuh arti. Dalam hati aku bersyukur, meskipun tidak begitu tulus.

Memang benar aku telah salah perhitungan. Namun paling tidak, aku telah menepati janji.

Paling tidak, dengan _reinkarnasi_ sebagai spesialisasi yang kumiliki, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi.

**Fin**


End file.
